Blame
by bearsrawesome
Summary: A casual Friday evening morphs into a nightmare when Danny and Steve are kidnapped by Jason Campbell; a dangerous criminal from Danny's past. With Campbell's desire to make Danny suffer in revenge for his imprisonment, it spells a deadly and painful end for Steve. Will the team find the partners in time? And will there be anything left of Steve to save? Steve and Danny whump


**Hi again fellow Hawaii 5-0 enthusiasts! Back for another round of Steve and Danny whumpage-my fourth I think now? And I know you're probably all asking "Morgan, why are you so sadistic and psychopathic that you want to keep torturing your favourite character?" well the answer is simple and perhaps slightly frightening. I'm addicted. So if you're new to my writing let me make this clear, it will get bad...really bad because apparently I have no conscience and have no empathy! But hey, its Steve! And Danno! Now that that's over I can safely say that I don't think I've ever done so much damage in my first chapter of anything. Ever. So if some of you have read my stuff before, be warned, it starts in a dark place...well, perhaps not immediately cause I wanted some banter but pretty quickly. Anyway, as usual, please review and tell me what you guys think! Updates may be slow because its exams for the next few weeks but I'll do my best to give you readers what you want if you like this fic! xxx oh, and if i can't update... Happy New Year, everyone xxx **

"This is your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?!"

"Because it's always your fault whenever anything like this happens! You didn't find me being kidnapped and tortured in Korea, did you? Or having some psychopath in a global criminal organisation trying to kill me? You also never get _shot _when you're with me; the innocent party always takes the bullet."

Steve McGarrett rolled his eyes at his partner's angry tone and tugged at his bonds, praying that someone would come rescue him from his partner's wrath. When Steve didn't reply, the New Jersey detective took this as having made his point successfully and carried on.

"Why did you even come to my apartment? I was going to have a nice evening inside; just relaxing in a peaceful, non-dangerous environment, watching the game but no…" Daniel Williams laughed mirthlessly, tossing his head back "…my trigger-happy, Navy SEAL partner had to come innocently knocking on the door with some beer. I should have slammed the door right in your face, Steven, but I didn't; because I'm a nice person, who doesn't get his partner kidnapped, or shot, or stabbed!"

"Danny, will you be quiet just a minute so that you can help me get out of here!" Steve retorted sharply, feeling the wire cut into his wrists as he tried to get loose "You can yell at me all you like once we're back in HQ."

"Fine…but you and I are going to have serious words about this! A guy at least needs some warning as to when he's going to be knocked out and dragged to some warehouse; then I could, I dunno, arm myself, or say goodbye to my love ones, or heck-plan my funeral!"

"We're not going to die, Danno." Steve sighed at his partner's dramatics, feeling his existing headache worsen as he exhaled "Just calm down and help me figure this out."

Danny seemed aggravated by the cool answer as he jerked his hands and Steve could feel the movement through his chair "Calm down! How can you tell me to calm down, Steven? Oh, this is a challenge for you Navy SEALs isn't it? I bet this is fun for you!"

Steve didn't reply, merely frowned at Danny's unusually sarcastic and aggressive tone; apparently his blow to the head had scrambled his brains a lot more than Steve's. Once again, he began systematically pulling at his restraints, feeling the ache in his shoulders from having them wrapped uncomfortably around the back of the hard metal chair. The Jersey detective snorted but didn't comment on Steve's silence, instead jerking his own bonds and cursing colourfully under his breath. Steve felt strangely dizzy and his stomach was doing somersaults and the head of 5-0 came to the conclusion that he had been drugged, though judging from Danny's energy and the lack of complaints Steve doubted his partner had been dosed with anything. Despite his strong suspicions, Steve wasn't quite ready to reveal the issue to his irate partner; knowing his friend would become overly concerned with Steve's own welfare instead of escape.

"I mean what if Grace had been there?" Danny continued with an annoyed tone as he tried to loosen his wires with a pained grunt "What if she had been abducted too, Steve? Then where would we be."

"Danny, can we focus here."

Danny tossed his head to the side irritably and continued his torrent of curses under his breath so that Steve's hazy mind could only catch snippets of the none-too-pleasant adjectives that his partner was using to describe a certain Lieutenant Commander. Steve took a deep breath to try and clear his head, staring at the grey, concrete wall in front of him and focussing on a single point; forcing his euphoric mind to concentrate and his body to comply with his desire to escape. The cell reminded him of the interrogation room at HQ, with no windows or ventilation ducts and Steve could only assume the door was behind him, facing Danny. It seemed that their kidnappers had estimated that Steve would be the captive most likely to formulate some kind of escape plan and had made it as difficult as possible for him to do reconnaissance; though Steve was thankful that they hadn't incapacitated him in a more physical manor and that he had been imprisoned with his partner. Currently, Danny was sitting in a metal chair identical to Steve's own, hands tied with wire behind him so that the two were back to back. Steve reckoned he had woken up perhaps twenty minutes ago- Danny less than ten, hence why the blond had only just begun the worst of his rant-but even with all his SEAL training it was difficult to approximate how long they had been unconscious; although judging by the stiffness in his limbs it had to be more than three hours.

It had all kicked off around eight o'clock. Steve had been feeling a little lonely all alone in the house-his mother having been round at a 'friend's'-and so after much deliberation, he had decided to surprise his partner with his presence and had gone round to the detective's apartment with a six pack of beer and a grin on his face. Despite the interruption to his precious game, Danny had been seemingly delighted by the company and the two had settled down to enjoy the football game that Danny had been raving about for most of the afternoon. Steve had been quite comfortable to spend a boy's night in, order some takeout and maybe watch a film and after a couple of hours, Danny had offered the sofa for the night; until there was a knock on the door. The partners had exchanged looks, both wondering whether they had been expecting company and Danny walked quickly over to the door. As soon as he opened it, two men crashed through the gap, smashing a gun into Danny's temple and sending his sprawling across the floor. Quick as a flash, Steve had been pulling the first assailant away-both men dressed in black and wearing balaclavas- knocking the gun out of the first's hand as he smoothly tossed him over his shoulder and blocked a punch from the other. His fighting style was crude to say the least and Steve took down the second man with ease about to knock the attacker out when he heard a click. Turning around, his heart leapt into his mouth when he saw the first man lying breathless on the ground, his retrieved gun against Danny's temple as the blond lay still in unconsciousness.

Steve knew he had lost. He had surrendered immediately, placing his hands on his head and falling to his knees willingly, whilst keeping his gaze firmly on the man in front of him. A second later, the man behind him grabbed his hair and jabbed a needle firmly into the neck, plunging an icy liquid into his veins and Steve had gasped in surprise, but did not move to further protect himself for fear his partner would suffer the consequences. He vaguely remembered his vision spinning and being dragged out of the front door and into a blurry, black smudge of a van but after that…nothing. Only waking up in this strange room and having a heart attack when his partner was unresponsive to his attempts to rouse him. For what seemed like the longest time, Steve had thought Danny was dead but he reckoned the drug had clouded his judgement and made him more prone to panic because soon enough the other man had groaned as he too awoke and Steve had breathed a short, genuine sigh of relief.

So far, there had been no sign of anyone else but the walls appeared too thick to allow any much sound to pass through and Danny's raving had prevented Steve from really listening in.

"Steve…someone's coming."

Danny's voice startled Steve and he only realised that he had started to drift off again when the man's nervous tone beckoned him back to reality. There was a loud metallic crunch as a door opened and there was the steady beat of footsteps as two men meandered into the room. Steve caught sight of the first in his peripheral vision; most likely the thug, six foot, large build, Hawaiian descent, late-thirties to early-forties with dark hair and eyes. Instinctively Steve assessed the man as a threat, cataloguing anything that stood out to him as he felt Danny squirm behind him and looked over his shoulder in surprise at the motion.

"Detective Williams, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The voice was smooth, deceptive and instantly Steve took a disliking to it, hearing his partner's breath catch in his throat and become more laboured.

"T-that's impossible…y-you're meant to be in prison." Danny's voice was a hoarse whisper, containing both disbelief and fear and Steve felt his skin crawl at the unusual combination.

A man appeared in the corner of Steve's eye line, walking confidently to face him but keeping a safe distance between them "The infamous Commander McGarrett I assume? Apologies for the rough treatment, we hadn't been expecting your appearance at Detective Williams' apartment and alas, we had to bring you along as well. Sorry for the inconvenience but I have business with your partner."

Steve eyed the man warily and glimpsing into his eyes the SEAL could see that this was not a man to be trifled with and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The man was dressed in a smart pink blouse with a navy blazer, matching tie and fitting trousers; his hair was slicked back and he smelt faintly of lavender as he leaned down to meet Steve's eye.

"Let us go or you'll have the rest of 5-0 to answer to. They'll hunt you down, and they won't stop till they've found us and you're in handcuffs."

"You do sound threatening," the man mused almost cheerfully, returning to his full height "But I'm afraid your friends won't realise you're missing for a good while yet and by then, it'll be too late."

The man began to circle the room at a slow pace; like a shark teasing its prey and Danny's voice was dark "You won't get away with this, Campbell. We'll stop you."

"You do sound surprisingly well, Commander." 'Campbell' ignored Danny's question though there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes as he stopped in front of Steve again "The drug we gave you should have had you out for ours yet…I guess you're SEAL training may have had a hand in that."

"Drug…?" Danny murmured in disbelief so that only Steve could hear and Steve narrowed in his eyes at Campbell.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man smirked evilly and nodded his head "Jason Campbell at your service. I'm an old acquaintance of Detective Williams; we used to run around a bit in New Jersey."

"Funny, you don't sound like you come from around there."

"Because I don't," Campbell replied pleasantly, clicking his fingers and the thug revealed a chair which he placed down for Campbell to sit down opposite Steve "I grew up in West Virginia and moved out to Jersey with my father ten years ago. I'm not particularly a fan of the accent so I guess I haven't picked it up."

"Campbell," Danny interrupted Campbell before he could continue and Steve froze as he heard the underlying desperation in Danny's tone "It's me you want; just let Steve go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Detective." Campbell rose from his seat and walked around to face Danny so that Steve could hear the hateful tone of his voice behind him "He's seen too much already and I want you to suffer. You won't break from just physical pain, Williams; I think I need to get more imaginative, more personal. I'm not in the business of torturing little girls like poor Gracie anyway so Commander McGarrett is the next best thing. What better way to hurt you than to kill your partner, slowly and painfully before your very eyes?"

Steve stiffened instinctively and he felt Danny tense behind him and his voice became low and dangerous "Don't you dare, Campbell. Lay a finger on him and I swear to God that you will never escape me; I'll hunt you down for the rest of your life and make your goddamn existence a living nightmare until you're begging me to put a bullet in your skull."

"My, my Detective Williams." Campbell chuckled softly and Steve could hear the malicious grin on his face "Haven't you perked up! I don't think I've ever seen you so angry. But you do know of my reputation and my talent for torture. Although I never imagined you to lose your temper so…violently. You hear that, McGarrett? That's the sound of a desperate man, begging for your life…"

Suddenly Campbell was in front of him again, leaning in close this time so that Steve could feel the man's sour breath on his face as he stared back at him defiantly "It seems your partner truly cares for you. Funny though, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here."

In a flash, Campbell had drawn something from his pocket and jammed the instrument into Steve's shoulder, just beneath the collar bone. Steve gasped in surprise and pain but fought back a yell as his heart rate quickened and he panted against the flaring agony that arched like lightening up his arm and into his chest. Gritting his teeth, Steve sucked in long breaths as Campbell dug the small knife in a little deeper, slowly twisting the silver blade and making Steve's vision dim.

"Steve!?" Danny shouted slightly panicked, having of course heard Steve as he grunted and fought off the waves of agony know beating relentlessly at him "Stop it you son of a bitch! Steve!"

Campbell pulled back, slowly drawing the knife out of the wound and Steve screwed his eyes shut as there was a grating sound as it scratched the bone, only just managing to contain his wounded shout as the madman wiggled the handle of a blade a little so it slid awkwardly out of his shoulder. Campbell sat down in the seat opposite Steve, examining the knife now coated in vivid crimson with a satisfied smirk. Steve just concentrated on not passing out as he controlled his breathing and remembered his training; separating the pain and focussing on the hateful man in front of him as well as waiting for the opportunity of any kind of escape. Danny was moving wildly behind him, obviously trying to break free from his ties as he yelled Steve's name over and over again but the SEAL ignored him. Campbell held the blade toward him again near his stomach and for a second, Steve feared he was going to stab him again but instead the well-dressed man gripped the bottom of Steve's shirt and carefully cleaned the blade with the edge of the fabric. With a satisfied smile, Campbell slipped the knife back into his pocket and inspected Steve's shoulder with a thoughtful expression.

"Steve!"

A single wave from Campbell and the thug moved to Danny, delivering a heavy punch to the blond's face so that his head snapped to the side and his further cries were silenced. The detective groaned but was too dazed to think clearly as he tried to recover from the damaging blow. By now, Steve had noticed the warm, damp feeling of his blood soaking into his shirt and he looked down to see the dark stain growing steadily across the fabric and felt a few stray rivulets trickle down his bare arm.

"That looks nasty, Commander. We should probably stop the bleeding." Campbell stated with a slight sympathetic hiss, reaching out a pushing his hands against the wound to staunch the blood flow.

He winced as Steve flinched against the contact and the throbbing pain increased and his damaged shoulder muscles contracted against the touch.

Campbell nodded to the thug again before meeting Steve's eye "We should cauterise the wound. I think Detective Williams advice might be required though. After all, you must see these kinds of injuries all the time in your line of work."

There was a grating sound and Steve felt Danny's chair being dragged back a little way as the legs grated across the concrete floor, now dotted with a few vagrant drops of Steve's blood. Campbell moved back as the thug span Steve's own chair round with little care until he now faces Danny, who had seemingly recovered from the earlier blow. Danny's cheek was turning an angry, swollen purple and there was a large gash across his cheekbone from the blow before alongside the dry, bloody river that trailed down one side of Danny's face. His blue eyes were wide in horror and guilt as he watched on helplessly and their gaze met with only one word crossing between them.

_Sorry._

Movement again caught Steve's attention as the thug handed Campbell another tool which the man tested experimentally his face lighting up as fire burst from the nozzle. Steve gulped; knowing what was coming as he prepared himself for the pain, not letting any kind of emotions cross his face. But Steve knew that it wasn't Steve's reaction Campbell wanted to see. Steve was just a tool; just like the blowtorch in his hand. A means to an end. He wasn't the one he wanted; Danny was. This was a show all for Danny; out of what Steve could only assume was a deep, bitter lust for revenge for an unknown action.

Campbell stripped off his blazer, tossing it to the thug without a care for the sticky blood that layered his hands as he came back over to Steve with a deceitfully caring expression.

"We have to stop the bleeding, Commander. Otherwise you might die and neither I nor poor Detective Williams want that." he cooed softly, gripping the hole in Steve's T-shirt and tearing it apart so that more of the skin was exposed "You and I have barely gotten to know each other yet. I haven't been able to test your limits; to really see if you're as brave as they say. I'm afraid this is going to hurt; but no pain, no gain, huh?"

Campbell turned on the blowtorch and held it between them for a moment so that Steve could see the dancing orangey-blue flame and feel the heat licking at his skin tentatively before he ever-so-slowly lowered it to the wound and turned the device toward Steve's tanned chest.

"Steve! No! Steve! Stop this! Campbell!" Danny begged desperately, fighting uselessly against the wire on his wrists, cutting deep into the skin as he watched on helplessly at the scene playing at before him.

The flames began to burn the skin, closing the wound and stopping the blood as the tanned flesh around the wound began to blister in the intense heat. Steve bit down hard on his tongue but had to let go when he tasted copper in his mouth and unintentionally allowed a cry to escape his lips. Soon enough his world began to spin and even after he heard the hiss of the blowtorch being silenced, he could still feel the heating eating away his skin and Steve was plunged into darkness, only aware of the fading anguished cries of his partner reverberating around his skull.


End file.
